The Tower
by cloudyskiesbringimagination
Summary: When Camelot is put under a powerful curse by Nimueh, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine must adventure to find what or rather whom the witch desires. Can they find it before the summer solstice arrives or will Camelot be under Nimueh's hold forever


The Tower

Once upon a time...

Uther gazed down at his kingdom from a balcony on the west wing of the castle. Camelot was now just barren wasteland; infected water plunged into the clean as the remaining amount of people desperately scraped for rationed food. The land was dying. Yards upon yards of white cloth covered Camelot's deceased in the courtyard as hundreds of candles were set alight in their remembrance. The people were dying. Trade routes steered clear of Camelot's plagued roads and with the land weak other kingdoms made plans of claiming it as theirs. Camelot was dying.

The constant hissing of the witch's callous words ringed in the king's ears as his guilt ate at his blackened heart.

'_I will make you suffer as I have suffered,_

_I will make you watch as your kingdom falls as I watched when my people fell,_

_And when everyone and everything you love has turned to dust I will blow and it will all be gone,_

_Including you Uther Pendragon', she had announced, her raven hair billowing in the air around her._

Uther was pulled from his trance by a firm, warm hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see his son, Arthur, staring with his blue eyes pitifully at him.

'It will be alright Father, I'll cure the land', Arthur assured his father, removing his hand from his shoulder and offering him a smile. Uther didn't return it.

Then Uther remembered the witch's compromise, her kind words breaking up her harsh ties.

'_But I will give you a chance since it is not your people who have failed you,_

_Work out this riddle and find what I seek,_

Something that everyone wants but hardly anyone receives,

Something that can make you jump for joy or rip you apart,

Something that can bring flowers to bloom or make them rot,

_That is what you must get by the summer solstice', she had announced before vanishing into nothing but thin air._

Uther just nodded knowing that without the quest achieved, Camelot would surely fall. Arthur left with silence. Uther looked back at his son's retreating figure and sighed. Even if Uther didn't show it he cared for his son and this would be a dangerous quest. Such a dangerous quest was capable of risking any man's life. Death was not a pitiful thing.

Xxx

Arthur rode accompanied by his trustworthy servant, Merlin, through the outlining woods of Camelot. Although Merlin was Arthur's servant, Arthur considered him as his closest friend even if he would never admit it. Unlike Arthur's other friends who were mainly nobles and knights, Merlin understood Arthur's burden of being a prince although he himself was a mere servant. Even if Merlin was just a tad bit annoying sometimes Arthur still enjoyed his company and always brought him on quests and journeys as such. He was like a good luck charm keeping the prince safe from any hidden dangers even if the prince hadn't acknowledged this yet.

'Hmm. Something that everyone wants but hardly anyone receives, something that can make you jump for joy or rip you apart, something that can bring flowers to bloom or make them rot...', Merlin repeated the riddle in deep thought for the hundredth time as he bumped up and down as his brunette horse galloped on through the lush, green leaves of the forest. Arthur rolled his eyes also for the hundredth time as he galloped on sided next to Merlin.

Merlin's forehead creased in confusion for a second, his fingers tapping his chin impatiently and he tried to think of the possibilities of which the riddle could be describing before his eyes widened with a sharp intake of breath.

'I've got it!', Merlin announced, excited that he had found an answer to a question that had took him up to almost half an hour, he hadn't thought that it would be this easy. Arthur raised his eyebrows awaiting an answer like the ridiculous ones Merlin had given previously.

'Cake!', Merlin announced, pretty pleased with himself whilst Arthur quietly gave himself a painful face palm. Merlin looked at Arthur's face looking for distinguished words such as 'Merlin you're brilliant! We should have just gone to the one gold coin shop instead of all this hassle', so you can tell he was quite disappointed when he received 'Shut up Merlin', instead.

He narrowed his eyes at Arthur and tutted before flashing his eyes gold and moving a tree's branch into Arthur's face causing him to splutter and his face to be scarred for a few minutes with a red mark.

'Arthur, why is your head red?', Merlin asked innocently trying to keep his snickering under control.

'Shut up Merlin', Arthur huffed for the second time that day amongst Merlin's elfish laughter 'Look, a village', Arthur muttered anguished that Merlin had got the better of him as he tried to change the subject, pointing over to a small village holding no more than a hundred people.

They hauled themselves off their horses and led them in by foot through the village. As they walked through they pulled their hoods of their cloaks over their heads, it would be a fatal mistake if anybody outside Camelot were to recognise them. Not many would but it wasn't a risk they were willing to take. Many wanted Prince Arthur's head.

Tugging their horses along, they were given many stares throughout the village. It wasn't usual that people would pass through such a remote village as this so they weren't used to visitors especially quite eerie looking cloaked figures with fine garments in comparison to their own itchy clothes. The echoes of a storyteller bled through Arthur's ears as they walked on and found an old man sat at a warming fire alongside plentiful of young children telling tales of princesses, knights and dragons.

'They say the tower holds something that everyone wants but hardly anyone receives, something that can make you jump for joy or rip you apart, something that can bring flowers to bloom or make them rot...', he had mentioned the riddle, the very same riddle. Merlin and Arthur immediately twisted their heads in his direction and decided to talk with him after he had finished his story. It would be unfair for the children if he didn't for what good is a story without an ending? '... along with of course the princess. You can still hear her nightingale song voice to this very day as the dragon watches her every move. And do you know what the dragon says?', the elderly man eerily echoed, obviously enjoying egging on his story.

The children all shook their heads in unison, the corner of their eyes crept with fear.

'Rawr!', the elderly man let out with a mighty breath, rising from his seat as he hooked his fingers like sharp claws sending the anticipated children screaming for their parents. He chuckled. They would surely have nightmares tonight.

Merlin and Arthur quickly tied their horses to a railing and advanced on the elderly man who was now heading inside his house just a few paces away. The elderly man sensed the strangers' presence and held his wooden staff firmly to Arthur's throat.

'Who are you?', the elderly man demanded, his face still turned to the inside of his house as Merlin and Arthur stood at the doorway, Arthur's throat gulping not expecting for an old man to be so agile.

'You know of the riddle', Merlin stated, not paying any attention to the question the man had asked as not to arouse suspicion of their identities. The elderly man sighed heavily and lowered the wooden staff from Arthur's throat as if regretfully remembering memories that ought to be forgotten.

'You'd better come in', he muttered, sitting down at one of three wooden chairs across from a table as Merlin and Arthur sat themselves down at the other two. They could see the man more clearly now. His use for his stick was not only for his walking ability but for his eyes clouded with cataract. He had olive skin that seemed to have been worn down in his years and even though he was an old man his reflexes were better than any man's. Arthur could tell, being a knight himself that the man was in good shape for his age concluding that when he was younger would probably have been athletic maybe even a knight himself. A long stringy twisted beard of silvery brown tones fell from his chin as he twiddled it with his fingers once in a while as his never ending habit.

'So this thing, it's in the tower...', Arthur began prompting the elderly man to give them more information about it for they had only three days until the summer solstice. If they did not get the thing by then Camelot would surely fall perilously into the witch's curse.

'Yes', he nodded 'You must go through the hills of satu bangun, across the fields of orang mati, and across the river of kesedihan to reach the tower', he explained getting out an old map from a cupboard, spreading it out over the table and pointing to various water- coloured painted images. Although he himself could not see them, he had known this map for a long time to know that they were there.

'How do you know this?', asked Merlin inquisitively, wondering. Surely the riddle wouldn't have just spread around from one storyteller to another; it was a lot more secretive than that.

The old man leant back in his wooden chair, it was the only thing that kept him upright and exhaled a heaving sigh, not one of relief as some may say but one of remembrance. 'Because I took the quest myself'

Merlin and Arthur both glanced at each other in surprise then back to the old man. Being as young and naive as they were, they could not even imagine this old man being young and having the strength to do the quest. Yet when they looked at him more closely they could see that probably when he was as young as they were now that he would have been more athletically able than they were.

'And...', Arthur prompted on, interested in whether he had succeeded or not. It would give them an idea if they would succeed...or not.

'It was sixty years ago, Nimueh had cursed our land with a terrible plague but made a compromise. She said if we could find what she described in the riddle the kingdom would be saved and since I was a knight at the time I volunteered for the quest. It was not easy but I coped. When I reached the tower however I let her slip right through my fingers in order to save my own life. I returned home as a coward and a failure. Now many know my old home as the perilous land. That is what became of the kingdom once powerful now turned to dust', he had said turning the other way as he told his story of death and destruction so his visitors would not see the tears falling down his cheeks. It doesn't matter if your eyes don't work anymore. A blind man can still cry.

Merlin was sure that the old man had referred to the thing as 'her' but that just didn't make sense. Maybe it was just his hearing...or maybe his suspicions were right.

'We should get going', Arthur said getting up causing Merlin to rise from his chair as well. Arthur left the hut, saying a quick goodbye to the old man before tending to the horses outside. They would have to leave them here in a stable somewhere for they got frightened easily.

Merlin stood at the doorway of the small hut for a second and glanced back at the elderly man who was staring into the distance somewhere with his clouded, blue cataract stricken eyes. He didn't see no loving wife or caring children, he was alone and alone he would remain until the rest of his days. Merlin left the hut after a small nod towards the old man and left the village with Arthur towards the town of Saftel nearby. As they left, they did not notice the elderly man's limp body fall lifelessly to the floor. A life without love had finally taken it's toll.

Xxx

The towering, brown and tightly packed houses and shops lined the street surrounding Merlin, Arthur and many other busy market traders and customers as they walked through the streets of Saftel. Layering shouts filled the market place with bargains as they weaved themselves through the heavy crowd and stalls. Seeking willing customers, an old hag spotted Arthur's fine tailor made clothes underneath his cloak and pushed herself through the crowds towards Arthur and Merlin.

'Toffee apple sir? Free for you', she said, her voice dripping with persistence as she held her tray of toffee apples right into Arthur's face so that his mouth would run away from his mind. Arthur's mouth watered, his hand picking one up as the old hag smiled with delight. Merlin's eyes widened, immediately realising what was going on as Arthur was about to put it in his mouth.

'No!', Merlin yelped, whacking the apple out of Arthur's reach and onto the dirty floor below. The old hag scorned at him anguished as Arthur looked distraught at the tasty treat now rolling in the dirt below. 'I mean no thanks, he's err he's on a diet, yep a diet it is and it clearly states that for him to lose some pounds he's gotta stay away from the sugary stuff', lied Merlin trying to explain for his rash behaviour as the old hag took this into consideration.

She looked at Arthur up and down for a second, her warty fingers stroking her chin before saying 'Hmm, he does look a little on the larger side I guess and I don't mean tall'

Arthur's anger flared through his eyes, red, hot and fiery 'I am not fat!', he argued. First his toffee apple being taken off him and now this!

Merlin shook his head and tutted at Arthur before whispering to the ragged, old woman 'See, he's in denial', his tone almost sounding like singing teases. She nodded, staring at Arthur as if he couldn't sense them.

'I am not!', Arthur retorted, angry to the brink that he was willing enough to risk his identity and strangle Merlin with his own cloak.

'See', Merlin said proving his point, his arms crossed as both he and the old hag watched Arthur in awe as if they were watching a creature from another universe.

'Well I'd better be getting off, lots of poiso...I mean toffee apples to sell', she said trying to cover her tracks before walking away into the crowds as the victims of her 'toffee' apples fell to the ground.

Arthur stomped up to Merlin after he had waved the old woman away, his face was scrunched up and his eyes wide open. It was clear to see that Arthur wasn't the happiest bunny around.

'Fat?' Arthur demanded, hands on his hips.

'Hey...', Merlin began throwing an arm around Arthur's shoulder '...I was saving your skin'

'What?', Arthur asked confused as he walked on at Merlin's side, shrugging his arm off and replacing his hood on his head.

Merlin rolled his eyes from the lack of knowledge that Arthur knew about the mythical world. 'Never accept apples from old hags, just look what happened to Snow White', warned Merlin proving his point as they continued walking through the crowded street.

'Anything else I should know about?', Arthur questioned, new to all this magical stuff.

'Well...', Merlin started looking around the street for inspiration when he spotted it. Pointing to a group of giggly, teenage girls dressed in pink tutus and embellished in jewels yet on their backs they held a pair of owl butterfly wings that gave them flight whenever they wished, they surrounded a shining jewellery stall in the market, he said 'They're fairies. Mischievous girls who love their makeup' Arthur nodded taking it all in. Living in Camelot, Arthur was oblivious to most of the magical world.

A small, shy looking creature stumbled past Merlin and Arthur in the opposite direction. It bowed it's head as it trotted past, scared of attracting attention. The top half of it's body human, a stubbly beard stuck to his chin and two small horns stuck firmly to his head whilst from the waist and below brown furry hair covered his body and had stony, dark hooves instead of feet. 'A satyr...', Merlin told Arthur pointing in the satyr's direction '...a hybrid, half goat, half human and just like goats they get scared quite easily so don't make any sudden movements when they're around', Merlin said knowingly. However as soon as he looked up from Arthur, he stared straight back down again to his feet. The whole street had suddenly silenced, parting like the red sea as a gang of cyclopes strode through the street. Like a blade slicing through skin, they walked through the once crowded now cleared path with an air of authority...or an air of beating someone up if they didn't. Yet Arthur being an arrogant prince decided that he didn't want to move from their path. Standing firmly to the ground, he glared at the leader of the group straight in the only eye he had. The whole street stared on in awe. Nobody had ever stood up to the cyclopes before. The leader of the cyclopes sneered at Arthur before striking him to the ground in rage. As he lay there wiping his nose from the blood they began to walk around him and continue on their way but this was cut short by angry shouts of the local traders and customers who came charging towards the cyclopes causing a fight to escalade. Soon enough the entire street was brawling it out with the cyclopes, Arthur and Merlin caught in the midst of it all.

Quickly, a pair of firm hands grabbed both Merlin and Arthur out of the brawl and into a dark alleyway connected to the now chaotic street nearby. Dazed, they lay there for a few seconds before opening their eyes and tapping their heads to get the never ending ringing out. It didn't work.

'You seemed to be in a bit of a pickle', remarked a voice, underestimating what a bit of a pickle actually was 'so I helped you out. Nobody stands up to the cyclopes like that so I guess you deserved something for trying' Merlin and Arthur looked up rather wearily to find a man of around their age. He was quite muscularly built and had thick, long locks of light brown hair that reached his shoulders easily. Etched onto his face was a smile, mischievous and deadly.

'The name's Gwaine', he announced, offering them each a hand so they could be lifted off the ground and onto their feet again before brushing some dirt off Merlin's shoulder 'Spick and spam', he said, eyebrows raised with a grin on his face.

'Well thanks Gwaine. My name's Arthur and this is my...', Arthur was about to say servant but knew that would give his nobility away to a man he knew little of so he settled with something that was honest and yet still gave Gwaine little information of their identities '...friend, Merlin' It was no lie.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows not really assured about what they were telling him. Looking them up and down he asked 'Visitors huh?'

Merlin and Arthur couldn't deny this and nodded in agreement.

'We're on a quest to save our kingdom', Merlin blurted out, his mouth running away from his mind. When he had realised what he had just revealed he clamped his mouth shut with his hands so as not to reveal anymore secrets.

'Merlin!', Arthur spat through gritted teeth as Merlin dodged his petty attempts of slapping him on the back of his head.

'Well I've always been one for adventure', Gwaine subtly insisted, eyebrows raised and eyes squinted in anticipation of their answer as he bit his lip hard.

Merlin and Arthur paused having a cat fight with each other and stared to look at Gwaine then at each other, confused at what he was getting at. Then they realised.

'What...no!' Arthur said alarmed, why would a man willingly want to throw his life away just at the small hope of arriving with a maiden on his arm, indefinite riches and the kingdom safe? Actually now he looked at it, it wasn't too bad a prospect but not one Arthur usually had to make as this came naturally for him being a prince.

'It's too dangerous', Merlin pleaded. He did not want another man's life on his burden. Too many free souls had died on his behalf and he wasn't about to let another.

'Hey danger's my middle name! Well it's not, Archibald is but it doesn't really go with the whole reputation, you know... Anyway my point is who's going to save your backside when you're in trouble hmm?' Gwaine pointed out, arms crossed and a successful smirk written across his face knowing he had won.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. If Arthur was in the clutches of a mythical beast it definitely wouldn't be Merlin who would charge in with a sharp sword stabbing the beast to the ground. Instead he would stand on the sidelines and stare profoundly for some reason Arthur didn't know of. As good as a friend Merlin could be, Arthur believed that Gwaine was right.

'Alright then', replied Arthur reluctantly, throwing his hands up in the air in defence. Merlin had to admit that this guy was good. He took a liking to the cheeky stranger already.

Xxx

As the trio waded through layers upon layers of green leaves that cluttered the forest floor on their way to the hills of Satu Bangun, Gwaine scrunched up his face in confusion at the two other men before widening his eyes and swallowing a smile. He knew.

'So..', began Gwaine as he swatted a branch out of the way with a stick he was twiddling with '...who are you really?', he prompted trying to force the truth out of them.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other nervously before plastering their faces with lies. 'We've told you already', Merlin half laughed and half wished he was somewhere else, somewhere in which Gwaine didn't look at him in a way which meant he didn't believe or trust him.

'Hmm', Gwaine remarked with a knowing yet a little bit tweezed off smile on his face 'because the thing is you're Prince Arthur of Camelot and you're...you're...', Gwaine burst out as Arthur began mumbling to himself 'I knew we should have worn masks, I knew it!'. Gwaine stopped as soon as his finger pointed straight towards Merlin's eyes. He was about to say 'sorcerer' but something stopped him. Along the journey he had seen his eyes flash gold several times, making a fire and moving objects to other places, just simple things like that yet it was simple things like that that caught Gwaine's eyes. Over the little time that Gwaine had come to know Merlin he had found that he was a nice guy, probably one of the only good friends he had and good guys don't deserve punishment. Gwaine knew fully well that magic was not permitted in Camelot and it was obvious that Merlin and Arthur were good friends. It seemed ironic that the prince of Camelot, the son of who condemned all things magical had a servant who of which used magic on a daily basic. The penalty; death.

'Merlin's what?' Arthur prompted, confused at why the newly made friend had paused as he awaited the answer.

Gwaine opened his mouth and then shut it again as if thinking profoundly at what to say. 'Nothing, it doesn't matter', he muttered lowly.

Arthur just dismissed this and glanced up and down from his map to the distance that lay in front of him through the weaving layers of trees. He smiled and announced 'The Hills of Satu Bangun'

Xxx

The hills of Satu Bangun. In a language far away from here they derived, the sleeping one was what they meant. The hills went on for miles so it was no use in trying to go around them, the only way was over. As Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine clambered upon the surprisingly soft hill covered in thick, brown moss that collected all over they didn't notice the soft raising and lowering that the hill had begun. It was almost like...breathing.

Suddenly the hill shook violently with what sounded distinctly like an ear wrenching yawn, hauling them with all it's might to the ground below.

'What was that?' Arthur demanded used to having his questions answered yet he knew this time that probably would not happen. Merlin glanced at both Arthur and Gwaine.

'I don't know but I think we're about to find out', Gwaine said with a tone that meant for once he was serious as he tried to regain his balance.

Before they had even realised what was happening they were thrown forcefully to the rough ground of the hill as it rose. The only things that kept them aloft and not falling to the ground several metres below was the thick, brown moss that they clutched onto desperately as their feet dangled in the air, dazedly rocking to and fro in order to reach a safe footing on the hill that had now turned vertically.

Merlin knew that he shouldn't for it would not do any good for his nerves but his temptation got away with him. He braced himself and looked down finding something that didn't belong to a hill. A pair of feet holding ten, massive toes covered in dirt and grime laid there. It was then he realised.

'It's a giant', Merlin muttered lowly to himself.

'What?', Gwaine gasped as he tried to hook his legs on a fold below as the others had done previously.

'It's a giant', Merlin repeated louder this time.

'But they're just myths', Arthur retorted, not believing a word of Merlin's fairy tales as well as wanting his arrogant ego to be intact.

Merlin raised his eyebrows; he was used to this, Arthur believing he knew better than himself when in fact he didn't. 'If you don't believe me just look down...or up. Take your pick', Merlin huffed. Although he was used to Arthur's arrogance he didn't like it.

Arthur looked up to find a face staring right down at him with hunger yet where his eyes were supposed to be were two shadowed hollow holes that echoes right through his head. Gwaine on the other hand looked straight down to find what Merlin had found; a pair of grubby feet each as large as a noble's house. They all glanced at each other before realising where they were. A loud rumbling burst out from where their hands held onto the stringy moss. They were hanging from the hair of the giant's stomach, the giant's hungry stomach as their feet found their balance on one of the giant's folds of fat. Thank god he hadn't been dieting. There was a sense of disgust in all their minds but it was better than being a splat of blood and bones of the ground metres below.

Despite not having any eyes the giants could easily smell the fresh scent of human flesh. The rumbling of his stomach didn't help either. Even though he knew little English the giant spoke words that frightened the trio to the core 'Mmm I smell the blood of some English men'

'It's good to be Irish', Gwaine smiled and winked in this very inappropriate time as Merlin and Arthur just stared at him, their faces wrinkled up like a piece of paper in annoyance.

'Gwaine', both Merlin and Arthur muttered through gritted teeth trying to suppress their irritation.

'What?', Gwaine asked innocently, he was nearly going to put to his arms in their air in defence but thankfully didn't as he would have surely fallen. Even though the three men had their feet firmly placed in one of the folds of the giant's fat it would have been still easy to lose their balance if it were not for their clinging hands.

Without a word of notice two grubby hands as large each as a noble's house threw themselves across at Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine, the hunger biting at the giant, he hadn't eaten in over a hundred years.

'Climb over towards it's back', Merlin shouted thinking on his feet as he ducked from a large, sausage like finger.

With all their might Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine hauled themselves over to the giant's back so his hands would not be able to reach them all the while coming dangerously close to swiping hands having the ability to knock them out with just one wisp yet as they did so loud, heart laughs echoed and pleas of 'Stop, it tickles'

Once they had reached the back of the giant, they held on desperately with all their limbs for there was little hair to hold onto neither folds of fat. The hearty laugh of the giant still vibrated through Merlin's ears as his eyes widened and a smile formed on his face despite the constant twirling around of the giant who thought this was a way to get them. His lack of knowledge didn't help.

'Arthur pass me your feathered quill, it's in your bag', Merlin ordered, his hand outstretched waiting for it to be placed from the bag hooked around Arthur's shoulder and into his grasp.

'This isn't the time for signing treaties Merlin!', Arthur shouted over the loud rumbling of the giant's stomach.

'Just do it Arthur, he's got a plan', explained Gwaine knowing what Merlin's thoughts held.

Grumbling cursed words, Arthur thrust the feathered quill into Merlin's hands.

'Now you two climb down the giant to the ground, I'll meet you there', Merlin ordered yet again and Arthur didn't like it. However there was no use arguing as the giant stirred and became anguished with his lack of food. As Arthur and Gwaine climbed down the giant, Merlin took the feathered quill, placed it between his teeth using to limbs to climb back round to the giant's stomach. Once he had reached it's tummy he dug the feathered quill deep inside one of the folds of the giant's fat causing it to laugh ferociously and become preoccupied before Merlin climbed down.

'Let's get out of here', announced Gwaine once Merlin had reached ground before weaving themselves like ants around the giant's feet. They kept running until the giant's echoing laughs were no more.

Xxx

Soon they reached a meadow filled with sweet smelling peony flowers. However these peony flowers glistened in the sun's rays from the crystals that made their petals forming rainbows covering the meadow. As they waded through, careful not to crush any of the beautiful, crystal flowers, Arthur felt a gentle tugging on the end of his trousers. He looked down to find a group of around twenty people each about as small as his thumb staring back up at him.

'Look', Arthur said softly pointing towards the tiny people at his feet.

Merlin and Gwaine looked down to see what Arthur had found. 'Lilliput people', Merlin smiled softly as they gazed down at this unfamiliar sight.

Suddenly they heard a tinkling noise like small tin cans rustling yet it was magical and not in the bad way that Arthur usually viewed magic. It seemed to be coming from another peony flower yet this one instead made of clear, white zirconia crystal was instead purple amethyst and raised higher than the others on a golden stem yet the flower was still closed as a bud. Slowly the petals began to burst open leaving a small figure in the centre. She was as small as the other Lilliput people but was obviously more important as her skin was embellished in gold patterns and a jewelled tiara laced her crown.

'You are on the quest, are you not?', she asked in a tone that meant she meant business. However Gwaine didn't recognise this.

'Who wants to know sweetheart?', Gwaine flirted his eyebrows raised in a provocative way as he leant on Merlin's shoulder's, sticking his hips out in the opposite direction.

She, on the other hand just rolled her eyes, turned her wrist in his direction sending a flash of gold pouncing at his mouth.

'Mmm', he mumbled, his fingers feeling how his lips had suddenly elapsed into one. Where his mouth had once been was now just skin all covered up.

'I have no time for foolishness, your mouth will return once you leave the meadow', she explained her voice dripping with annoyance towards Gwaine as he tried to pull his mouth back together. It didn't work.

'Yes, we are on the quest for the tower', replied Arthur trying to ignore Gwaine's constant and unreadable 'mm's'.

'Then take these', she announced passing them each a crystallised dew drop which seemed large to her as she heaved them into their hands when in comparison to Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine they were as light as pins. 'When you are most in need of help, throw them to the ground', she explained.

'Why are you being so generous to us? You don't even know us', Merlin asked suspiciously as he eyes the dew drop that laid in his hand like a sequin.

'Because you are going to save her', she smiled remembering her lost friend.

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine glanced at each other but before they could ask who 'her' was she raised her arms straight above her head and with a flash of the sun's golden rays the amethyst flower shut and the Lilliput people vanished. The flowers would not open again until another century had passed.

Where the meadow ended the fields of orang mati began. The fields held fresh golden wheat like crops growing from fertile ground. They waded through the layers of crops, all the while not knowing what danger they were in.

Gwaine sighed happily before saying 'It's good to have my voice back'

Arthur and Merlin on the other hand did not think this was the case for Gwaine usually being loud and shouty, their time in the meadow of peonies was a blessing.

'Not for us it's not', Arthur muttered to himself not realising that it was just as loud as some of Gwaine exclamations.

'Hey!', Gwaine said trying to defend himself but it was obvious that he was trying to suppress a smile as Merlin laughed at their banter.

Arthur was about to retort back at Gwaine, trying to annoy him even more like a little brother would but his opening mouth paused when he felt a harsh tug on his leg dragging it down into the soil below.

'Help me, haul me up', he demanded, hips deep in fertile soil but he was too late for the same thing had happened to Merlin and Gwaine. They had been pulled down by the strong crops that wrapped around their limbs tying them down to the ground. It was only then that they noticed the skeleton bodies lying on the ground. That was why the soil was so fertile.

'The dew drops, quickly!', Gwaine ushered remembering the Lilliput queen's words. Even though they were now hip deep in soil and the crops held them down their arms were still free and they each grabbed their dew drops from their pockets. The moment they touched the ground a splash of golden sunlight hit burning the crops to a crisp and forcing them to cover their eyes otherwise they would have surely been blinded. When they opened their eyes once again they found the ground burnt black like toast and the crops just a layer of ashes leaving Gwaine to mutter 'Talk about a fry up'

Xxx

When they reached the end of the ash covered, skeleton filled field they found the sandy banks of the River Kesedihan.

'It's not safe to be travelling at night. We still have two days until the summer solstice and we will surely reach the tower tomorrow so we have a pretty good chance at fulfilling the quest. Therefore I propose we camp here for the night', Arthur announced, used to speech making although this definitely wasn't the time. Throwing his bag down on the floor, using it as a pillow he lay his head down and looked up at the stars that lit the night sky.

'Typical princes!', Gwaine tutted as he rolled his eyes 'He could have just said we're gonna kip off here', he commented as they lay down and rested for the night.

Xxx

When Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine awoke from their slumber they found themselves not at the bank of River Kesedihan but in a brightly lit room inflamed in sequins, beads and more or less anything pink and shiny. Their faces felt tight as if they were caked in mud, their legs felt the cold air and were bare, their feet squashed into pointy ends and their ankles aching for some reason they did not know of yet whilst their waists were stuffed into something petite as they each sat on a chair, their hands tied with rope at the back. It was only when they glanced at each other they realised what this torture could be.

The caked feeling on their faces was makeup, their legs were put in frilly tutus, their feet squashed in a pair of high heels each and around their waists wrapped a corset tightly sucking the air out of them. Their clothes and belongings sat in a pile on the floor in front of them. They were being held captive...as dressing up dolls for little girls.

'Wow, you two look better than ever', Gwaine remarked prompting an annoyed response from either of them.

'Likewise', Arthur replied back with a broad smile.

Despite the bickering, through the walls of the place, Merlin could sense magic and hushed them from their now quite aggressive banter.

'Shh, I can hear something', Merlin ordered as he leaned his head slightly to the right. He could hear soft flapping...like butterfly wings. It seemed to be coming closer and closer. Now even Gwaine and Arthur could hear it when suddenly a group of about seven fairies burst through the doors.

'Aww look at them', cooed one in a squeaky voice.

'They're our own little dolls', squeaked another going over to pinch an uncomfortable looking Arthur's cheek.

'I think this one's the cutest', another remarked going over to Merlin and stroking his dark hair. This was something he didn't like, being treated like some sort of pet but there was nothing he could do about it as he was tied up to a chair and also because of that reasonably vulnerable. Soon enough all the fairies had crowded around Merlin, messing with his hair, pinching his cheeks and draping him with glittery jewellery.

This was Arthur's chance, now that the fairies were distracted; he knew there was a sword in his belt in the pile of clothes in front of him. If he could just reach it and cut his, Gwaine's and Merlin's ropes free around their hands then they could get out of there.

With his feet free, he kicked the sword round to the back of his chair where his hands if he leaned down just low enough would be able to reach it. Carefully, he cut the ropes that coursed around his hands.

Now the fairies had gotten bored with playing with Merlin, they began to have a small tea party in the corner of the room and chatted. Distracted with their giggles, they didn't notice Arthur quietly freeing both Merlin and Gwaine.

Arthur signalled for them to pick up their clothes and run for it. However they hadn't anticipated how difficult and noisy it was to run in high heels. Instantly the fairies' heads turned in the direction of where the noise was coming from. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine paused for a second as silence hit knowing they had been caught.

'Get them!', one fairy ordered pointing her finger over towards the startled trio still paused in action. The rest of the fairies glanced at each other and stayed sitting down and sipping their tea. 'What are you doing? Run after them', she screamed furiously, obviously being the bossy leader.

Another stood up in anguish and spat 'Why don't you do it for a change!' with shouts of 'Yeah' from the others. A massive argument cascaded from the fairies as the captives took their chances and ran out of the castle like building; their clothes bundled in their arms as they tottered away in their pointy high heeled shoes.

Xxx

Luckily the castle like building that the fairies were held in was conveniently close to the River Kesedihan. There Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine changed into their normal clothes and washed their plastered faces in the river that held cleansing water nearby.

Cupping his hands into the water, Arthur washed off the remains of the makeup that stained his face and looked up to find a reasonably small looking, wooden boat with three mermaids leaning their heads against it as the tops of their bodies floated on the surface of the water yet you could still see their shimmering, scaled tails reflect the sunlight in the clear water. They would have been beautiful if it weren't for their scornful expressions.

'We've been waiting for you', one announced, obviously quite annoyed with how long they had been waiting.

'We will take you across the river', spoke another.

'Why are you willing to help us?', asked Merlin intrigued yet again why they would wish to help mere strangers.

'Because you will save her', the final one said coming out of the shadows of the boat and smiling softly. She had said exactly what the Lilliput queen had said yet what connection did they have with the princess that made her so special? Little did they know it wasn't the princess they were talking about.

However before they could ask any questions of what the mermaid had just revealed they were ushered onto the boat by the mermaids for if they were to be on schedule for the summer solstice they were not to waste a second.

As the mermaids pushed the boat further down the wide river, ripples spreading around it as the boat rode through the water like a knife cutting through skin, they saw dark mist appearing closer and closer. Once they reached where the shadowed mist hit the river with darkness, the mermaids stopped the boat suddenly.

'We will not take you any further for the sirens lie beyond the mist. You will have to go on without us but remember to cover your ears or you will surely reach your doom', one mermaid announced, swimming away as the other two followed behind her.

'Those mermaids need to lighten up a bit', Gwaine muttered as he began to sing happily 'Always look on the bright side of life, do do do do do do do doo, always look on the bright side of life do do...' as they rowed their way into the thick darkness.

As they rowed, well Merlin rowed, the way through the thick mist, Gwaine's singing had subsided...thankfully and Arthur had ripped up a small pillow he had brought with him in order to take the cotton wool out and stuff their ears with it.

'They say the sirens tell you things that you never even knew about yourselves', mentioned Merlin as he heaved the oars even though he was the weakest out of the three of them, he needed something to stop his hands from shaking.

'Really', Gwaine half whispered thoughtfully. There were so many things that he wanted to find out. Up until now, his life had been wasted. His father dead fighting for an arrogant king leaving him and his mother penniless, so he didn't see the worth of life and spent most of his time getting drunk on alcohol and getting drunk on women. He needed to find out what the purpose of his life was.

As the boat headed further on into the dark mist a deserted island came into view covered in golden sand...and dead bodies, the flesh ripped right off the bones. Three figures stood at the edge of the island. They were women, each about the same age as Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine and beautiful, very beautiful yet blood dripped from their fangs as they sneered at them. At the sight of what could potentially be their next feast the sirens' mouths instantly opened letting blood curdling yet sweet songs cascade but it was no use as the three men had already stuffed their ears with cotton wool.

Merlin rowed the boat onwards as the sirens continued singing but temptation bit at Gwaine. He needed to find out and anyway it wouldn't hurt anyway would it?

Slowly he pulled a piece of cotton wool out of his right ear so he would be able to put it back in if needed. He hadn't anticipated the strength of their beautiful yet deadly voices. There was a violent thrash at the end of the boat causing Merlin and Arthur to turn around. Desperately, Gwaine swam with all his might towards to hungry sirens beckoning him on the shore nearby.

'Gwaine', Arthur shouted at the top of his voice, standing up on the boat trying to gain his attention.

At the sound of Arthur's voice over the sirens' call, Gwaine stopped, confused for a second until the sirens' song continued being the superior sound. Merlin noticed this, signalled Arthur to take his cotton wool out and told Arthur 'Shout louder and don't stop'

Arthur immediately began to shout understanding what Merlin meant. At the other end of the small, wooden boat with Arthur's back turned Merlin's eyes flashed gold, his hand outstretched towards Arthur 'Bebea odothey isnick'

Suddenly Arthur's failing voice against the sirens' call boomed so loud that it was ear quenching causing Gwaine who was now on the shore of the island to turn, confused for a second before looking around and realising what was happening. He gulped at the sight of the siren's, their fangs dripping with blood from their previous feast and didn't think twice as he swam back to the boat and Arthur's booming bellows. Once he had hauled himself back onto the boat, himself and Arthur immediately stuffed their ears back with the cotton wool as Merlin rowed them further away from the island with the screams of echoing throughout but they couldn't hear them.

As they retreated out of the dark mist, they unplugged their cotton wool from their ears and breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the sirens' grasp. They rowed on, they being Merlin until yet another island came into view. Suspicions were raised immediately after the previous situation but when they looked at it they realised. The island was small yet held so much. On the outskirts was sandy shore where it then cascaded into the majority of the island which was forest holding layers and layers of greenery, brightly coloured flowers, the tower...and the dragon that guarded it. It was so beautiful yet it was a prison. Like a bird caged, the princess would be trapped in the tower; a bonus for Merlin and Arthur's good deeds and a different bonus for Gwaine's.

When they reached the shore they tugged their boat onto land and headed off to find the tower. Only minutes later they wandered through the layers of greenery to find the tower and the dragon guarding it. They kept in the shadows of the forest planning out what they were going to do. There were chains of where previous knights and princes had attempted to rescue the princess nearby the tower...along with skeleton bodies. If Arthur could reach those chains and throw them over to Gwaine on the other side, they would be able to tie the dragon down. Merlin would be the distraction ...not something that was most appealing to him.

'So you all know what to do then?', Arthur asked, a born strategic leader as he huddled close to keep their whispers low against the prowling dragon only metres away. Merlin and Gwaine nodded in agreement.

'It's time to capture a dragon'

Merlin gulped. He didn't have a chance to think of how he would be able to distract a dragon before a pair of hands pushed him out of the shadows of the trees and into the plain sight of the dragon.

He stared at the beast in front of him who seemed to be just as startled as he was before glancing back to see Arthur's and Gwaine's grinning faces.

'Thanks guys', Merlin scowled, obviously annoyed and insecure that he had been thrown into the dragon's den...literally.

'Just giving you some self confidence', chuffed Gwaine, his mouth broadened into a wide smile of relief that he wasn't Merlin.

'I'll give you self confidence', muttered Merlin through gritted teeth as he turned to face the dragon that was now advertising it's shiny, white teeth in front of him.

'Umm, hi Mr...um dragon?', Merlin stuttered for he believed he couldn't talk to a dragon never mind distract it.

The dragon looked up at Merlin intently. It's stare seemed to bore right through Merlin; his scared eyes fell as the dragon's own pleaded right at him. He knew what was coming as the rough, tight chains strapped the beast to the ground yet his eyes didn't stop following Merlin around.

'Emrys', it seemed to whisper. It didn't attempt to break free from the chains even though it had enough strength to. It just lay there defeated as if it had given up on life, still watching, always watching. Merlin glanced at it for a second as he joined Arthur and Gwaine at the foot of the tower. They were talking about how they were going to get up there but Merlin's attention was elsewhere. He stared at the trapped dragon. It's wings were scarred from where previous knights had tried to slay it, and the chains that held it down now dug deep into it's flesh causing purple bruising that would form more vividly later. He could see more clearly now. The dragon wasn't a beast. It hadn't done anything yet they had hurt it. He could have sworn that it just spoke but Arthur and Gwaine didn't notice, maybe it was just his imagination...or was it?

Turning his back from Arthur and Gwaine as they hooked a piece of rope they had found to part of the roof of the tower above and secured it from the bottom, Merlin held his hands out towards the chains that held the dragon down. His eyes flashed gold as he whispered 'thiquene iswick ashabin', loosening the chains just a little so that they wouldn't cause the dragon any pain or discomfort. It wasn't much but the dragon sighed in relief and relaxed on the sun warmed ground.

'Save her Emrys, save her', it whispered, staring him straight in the eye.

So he had heard correctly, the dragon could talk...or he could hear the dragon's thoughts. He couldn't make any promises but he just nodded.

'Merlin stop being such a girl about the creature and come over here', beckoned Arthur as he tied the last remaining knot onto a simple contraption they had built. It was a wooden panel, strong enough to hold about three men at any one time that was tied to ropes, one at the top of the tower and the other at the bottom. It worked on a pulley system and by weights.

With one last glance, Merlin left the dragon and went to join Gwaine and Arthur at the foot of the tower.

'Come on Merlin', Gwaine said giving him a hand as he lifted Merlin onto the wooden platform. He and Arthur were already on it and began to pull the opposite rope down in order to pull themselves up. Once they had reached the top of the tower they secured the opposite rope onto the balcony of the tower so that the platform would not move until they untied it later. They steadily jumped off the wooden platform and onto the stony balcony at least ten metres from the ground below.

They crept into the room, Arthur putting his index finger to his lips to signal the other men to be silent, fully aware that there may be even more hidden surprises. It was more or less like any ordinary chamber at the time; a dressing table in one corner with a mirror and various other things such as a brush, a wardrobe in another probably filled with dresses and a large, wooden, four poster bed, silk curtains draped across each side of it. Soft breathing seemed to be echoing across the thick, stone walls from the bed. Something was there.

Arthur slowly walked over to the bed centred in the middle of the room, followed by Gwaine and Merlin and grabbed his knife from his belt. In position, Arthur held the knife high above his head with one hand as he threw the curtain of the bed over to the side with the other. His reflexes pounced on the breathing creature but stopped midway in the air, tensing up as soon as he saw what it truly was.

There on the bed lay a girl sleeping softly. She seemed of about Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine's age and had dark brown curls that framed her sun kissed face. Around her waist held an embroidered corset which layered over an ankle length lilac dress. In short she was beautiful yet her facial expression was troubled even in her sleep. She was the princess...or so they thought so.

'The princess', Merlin sighed quietly so as not to wake her up.

Gwaine's eyes seemed to glint for a second as his mischievous smile returned. 'And you know what they say about princesses don't you?'

Arthur and Merlin thought for a moment until they realised and lunged for Gwaine in order to stop him but it was too late. Gwaine had already thrust his lips onto the sleeping princess', interrupting her peaceful sleep and causing a firm fist to collide with his face. To say the least she wasn't impressed as she sat up on her bed and wiped the feel of Gwaine's lips off like slug slime.

'Is this cherry flavoured lipstick?', she asked, squirming.

'Oh yeah, about that we had a run in with some fairies earlier', Gwaine explained as he held onto his bleeding nose.

She looked up and gaped at his bleeding nose, previously unaware of what damage she had done and stood up. Just looking at his injured nose forced her to take a sharp intake of breath.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it to hurt that much, I'll get you something to keep the swelling down', she said, walking over to a desk and grinding a mixture of herbs and flowers before spooning out part of it onto a piece of cloth laid on the desk nearby and tying it up so that the concoction was on the inside and it could be used as a poultice. She then walked over to Gwaine, carrying a bowl of water, some more cloth and the poultice.

She cleaned the blood off his face with the bowl of water and cloth before holding the poultice softly to his nose. 'Hold this here', she ordered handing him the poultice to hold himself 'and keep it there till the end of the day, it should be healed by then'

'You know a lot about herbs and medicines for a princess', Merlin commented, he himself knowing such on the subject from Gaius' teachings yet it wasn't something he'd imagined a princess doing.

She sighed and returned the bowl of water and now bloody cloth back the desk.

'That is because I am not a princess', she simply replied.

'But...', Gwaine began confused as Arthur looked around the room for the object of which they were supposed to find. He had no idea what he was looking for as he searched through cupboards, under the bed and on tables.

'My mistress was, she was the princess. Her name was Morgana and I was her handmaid Guinevere well Gwen for short. After a hundred and twenty two years she had waited, waited for someone to save her but they never came so she saved herself and left me here', she sighed. The memories of her mistress were happy ones and ones long gone.

'But why stay here then?', Arthur asked intrigued at why a servant would be prepared to stay in the tower.

'When I first entered the tower I swore an oath that I would never leave it unless I was rescued. Of course I long to be free but...it is my duty', Gwen half whispered yet stood tall and firm despite her quite small height.

Once she had said her last line, instantly Arthur looked up from his constant searching. Something had struck him about her, something he recognised. He had said her last sentence so many times and had not noticed until now. He admired that about her and stared at her bold expression before retreating back to trying to find the something they were looking for. The air was tense now, the words still hanging loosely.

'I don't suppose you know of an object in here that describes this?', Merlin asked fishing out a piece of rough paper with the riddle scribbled down on it and handing it to her.

She glanced at the words, at first thinking they were nothing until she realised, until she realised she had heard them before sixty years ago. She was shaken for a second before composing herself using this to her advantage.

'And if I did, what would you give me in return?', she asked, eager for her freedom for being trapped in a tower for over three hundred years was not something she liked.

'We would be prepared to give you your freedom', Arthur replied, he not only wanted to save Camelot but her as well. She deserved that at least for she had gone under more pain and stress than any princess locked in a tower would.

'Yeah, we'd be like your knights in shining armour...other than the fact that none of us are knights and none of us are wearing shining armour but oh well we'll be your not knights in shining armour', smiled Gwaine as he thought through his answer which didn't really help either.

Gwen thought for a moment, they seemed like nice people yet she was about to deceive them. It was an ultimatum she could not refuse.

'I know what it is', she lied 'If you bring me back to your kingdom I'll reveal it there'

Merlin nodded 'Of course', but his eyes told a different story, he could tell there was something wrong but he just didn't know what.

Since the contraption Arthur and Gwaine had made held only three people at any one time, it would mean that one of them would get left behind and have to go on the contraption by themselves or there would have to be two at a time so one wouldn't get left behind. They opted for the second option so whilst Merlin and Gwaine let the rope and their weights pull themselves down to the bottom, Arthur and Guinevere stood on the balcony above.

He watched her as she stared at two song birds flying in the blue sky above, they seemed so happy yet in so much danger, however free they were the outside world would always be a threat to them, dangers lurking in every corner as they fought to stay alive.

'You're only a step away from freedom; there is nothing to worry about', Arthur assured her with a smile, thinking that she was worried about being stuck on the island.

'I know. That's the problem. All my life I've been locked away in this tower, I've never had a taste of freedom so how am I supposed to know what dangers the outside world poses?', she sighed, leaning her cheek on her right hand as she kept the other rested on the edge of the balcony.

'From what you did to Gwaine, you'll be fine', he laughed causing a smile to play on her face. There was something about that smile that he loved; he just couldn't put his finger on it. 'Otherwise I'll look after you, I promise', Arthur said, placing his hand on her's. He didn't know why he had said that, it was a hard promise to keep after all but something seemed to urge him. She stared at him for a moment. He reminded her of someone she once knew sixty years ago and promises they couldn't keep.

'Come on, your turn to get on', Gwaine shouted from the foot of the tower after he had hauled the rope so that the wooden platform was yet again lifted.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed before muttering annoyed 'Right'. Immediately and regrettably he removed his hand from hers and climbed onto the wooden platform. He stretched out his hand in order to give Gwen help up even though she could easily get on by herself. As they were lowered down by the platform, she removed her slipper like shoes from her feet and held them in her palms.

'What are you doing?', Arthur asked her as they were about to reach ground.

'I've never felt grass on my feet', she explained.

He could do nothing but smile at her as his eyebrows frowned. Being a prince he took things for granted and he had forgotten simple things that made him happy like the smell of fresh bread in the morning or the touch of a feather when he would play about as a child.

As soon as the wooden platform had reached the ground Gwen dipped her largest toe in the green grass as if it were water and hopped off. She laughed feeling the unfamiliar tickle of grass on her feet but then stopped short and startled when she came face to face with the dragon staring right at her, it glared it's teeth...or smiled.

'It won't hurt you, we've chained it up', said Gwaine as if it were nothing, flapping his hand about randomly as Arthur was deconstructing their lift system.

Guinevere left her shoes on the grass. Sighing, she walked over to where the dragon lay, chained up and stroked the side of it's forehead.

'Don't, it'll bite your hand off!', Arthur warned, looking up from his now finished deconstructing and attempting to tug Gwen away from the so called 'beast'.

She just tutted in return and shrugged him off 'Poor Gary', continuing to stroke the dragon's cheek as he groaned.

'Gary?', Merlin asked, that was a weird name for a dragon.

'Well his full name's Kilgharrah but that's a bit of a mouthful so I call him Gary for short and anyway what are you doing tying up my friend?', she explained seeming quite anguished that they had tied her pet up. Before Gwaine could stop her she had grabbed his unsheathed his sword from his belt and struck it down on the cold, metal chains that kept the creature trapped. They snapped leaving the dragon to reach it's full height and stretch out it's wings with tire. She smiled and petted the dragon on the side of it's tummy causing it to make a gruff purring noise. Gently the dragon laid it's wing to the floor and shook it's head from one side to the other signalling for Gwen to get on. She climbed on, her shoes in her hands so that they would not prick or hurt the dragon until she was on it's back.

'So where's this kingdom of yours then', she smiled softly patting the back of the dragon.

Xxx

They had rode on the dragon's back for hours now and nightfall had begun. Although the journey didn't really make much difference on a time scale, the amount of dangers were instantly decreased with the only really danger being falling off the dragon's back and even that was unlikely. They were heading towards an outlying town where they would stay the night instead of Camelot for it being a place where magic was forbidden, the lack of guards remaining would surely attempt to shoot the creature down, therefore putting all their lives in danger. They would reach Camelot the following day, the deadline of the summer solstice looming forthwith. Merlin and Gwaine slept softly on the dragon's back, exhausted from a day's worth of adventuring. Arthur, on the other hand, was troubled relentlessly away from sleep. It might have been the fact that he was sitting on the back of a few hundred year old, scaly, flying dragon...or that he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at her. Gwen was standing up on the dragon, her back turned against him and her balance held firm on it's back as she raised her arms out feeling the heavy night air rush against her fingers for the first time. He watched her with narrowed eyes as the wind brushed against his sight ferociously. Even though he was a prince and she, just a mere handmaiden he could relate to her; their lust for freedom ate away at both of them. She had been locked away in a tower for the majority of her life whilst he hadn't had a taste of life without a clump of guards trailing behind him.

In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of him staring at her but before he could turn his eyes away she whispered 'How did you know the riddle?'. Her back still turned against him as she had stated the previous sentence before turning around and sitting down on the dragon's back next to him, leaning her cheek on her palm to stop her tired head from falling. His lips pursed and his forehead frowned in confusion. How did she know that it was a riddle? His expression gave his thoughts away to her and immediately she explained.

'I've heard of it before', she said, looking up.

'When?', Arthur asked as he watched illuminating lights of the land below whiz past.

'Sixty years ago...', she began. Through her eyes he could tell that this was a tricky subject yet he did not stop her. Instead he just placed a gentle hand on her own '...a knight came, he was looking for the thing that you seek but found me instead. His name was Lancelot. He promised to rescue me. He never did', she smiled although her eyes told a different story. Then something clicked with Arthur. The elderly man in the village they had met at the start of their quest was Lancelot. A pang of jealousy suddenly itched at his heart. He didn't know why but it just bit away at him like a lion savagely ripping apart the flesh of it's meal.

He didn't say anything about this 'Lancelot' that he had indeed met previously for fear that she would surely wish to meet him again but instead replied 'I'm sorry to hear about that'

She looked up and stared right through him for a moment into the night sky as if battling what she was going to say in her mind but ended up sighing instead 'What's done is done, nothing can be changed now'

There was an awkward silence between the two with only the soft flapping of the dragon's wings to keep their unheard voices company before Arthur decided to break the silence.

'In answer to your question, my kingdom, Camelot, has been cursed by the witch, Nimueh and in order to bring the land back to it's natural form I was instructed to go on this quest to find what she seeks but now I've got you to help me with that', Arthur smiled directly pointing over to her causing her to look away from her deception.

'I guess that's one way to look at the situation', she muttered lowly to herself looking down to her lap.

'Pardon?', Arthur asked not quite fully understanding her muttering.

She looked up from her lap and wondered how she had the willpower to keep herself from revealing the truth of her lies to him but just shrugged it off and replied 'Nothing'

Arthur didn't quite hear her previous comment and looked down 'It looks as if we might be landing'

Xxx

The sky was as black as charcoal when they landed in a forest near Camelot. The dragon then flew off, its mighty wings leaving a scar to plague across the soft wind. A small town was only behind the corner and since they had but one more day until the curse had fully dissolved into the kingdom's soil, it was decided that they would rest for the night in an inn nearby.

'Well I've only got two rooms left', announced the innkeeper as he flicked through the records, 'You'll have to share'

They glanced at each other awkwardly, with Gwen being the only female it would be inappropriate if any of them were to share rooms.

'We'll have one room and Gwen can have the other', Merlin agreed before Gwaine got any ideas as Arthur placed three gold coins in the inn keeper's hand.

As the innkeeper inspected the coins he muttered 'Upstairs and the first and second to your left', flapping them away with his hand.

They tiredly dragged themselves up the stairs leaving the innkeeper to mumble 'Pah! Travellers!'

Xxx

At the doorways, Gwaine waved a floppy goodnight at Gwen before he fell from his wearisome leaving Merlin and Arthur to haul him inside. If Gwen hadn't of known any better she would have thought he was drunk. She took one last glance at Arthur and sighed before retreating into her allocated room. It was happening again.

Inside Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine's room laid only two beds. Someone would have to sleep on the floor, luckily enough Gwaine was already snoring his heart out as he lay on the cold, stone floor but he didn't seem to mind.

Once Arthur and Merlin had lay down and brought their warm duvets up to their necks against the bitter cold, Merlin began mumbling on about the riddle again.

'Something that everyone wants but hardly anyone receives,

Something that can make you jump for joy or rip you apart,

Something that can bring flowers to bloom or make them rot, hmm', he mumbled tapping his index finger on his chin in deep thought. What could Gwen have had in that tower? Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he sprang himself up from his bed. He knew.

Arthur rolled over and tried to put a pillow over his ears to drain Merlin's extravagant exclamations out 'Can't you just be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep here!', he half whispered, half shouted.

'I know what it is', replied Merlin through the darkness all the more seriously this time in order for Arthur to listen to him. Immediately Arthur let go of his pillow and thrust his weary body to sit up.

'Go on', he pushed on at Merlin's conscience.

'Well, I heard you and Gwen tonight whilst we were on the dragon's back', Merlin muttered, guilty of eavesdropping.

'But you were asleep', Arthur said before realising what Merlin had done. Even through the night's darkness Merlin could hear the sound of Arthur's jaw grinding together. It wasn't good news.

Merlin, on the other hand just began to laugh nervously 'Hey, I'm a light sleeper' yet it didn't help melt the teeth bearing lion that held Arthur's emotions now.

Arthur just huffed and glared at Merlin instead.

Just then Gwen crept from her bedroom due to the muffled noises the boys seemed to be making next door in order to quieten them down. They would surely need their rest for tomorrow. Being Gwen she pressed on the door handle gently and was going to grit her teeth and politely ask them to 'Shut up' but she didn't. Instead she stopped once she had softly opened the door a little, leaving a river of light to stream in the room where her eye line was, highlighting Gwaine's sleeping figure and Merlin and Arthur seemingly stressed ones but they didn't seem to notice. Her peeking eye stared through the crack in the doorway. It wasn't really eavesdropping, just overhearing quite loud talking she told herself as she watched on.

'Well don't you see?', Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head violently. For some reason he felt that his conversation with Guinevere was private and personal, not meant for anybody's ears but his and hers. Not even Merlin could change that.

Merlin sighed annoyed and thrust his arms up in the air 'You're in the middle of it and you're blind to what's happening!'

'What?', Arthur proceeded with his confused look, blind to what lay right before his eyes yet his temper catching short of him. It wasn't only Arthur confused by what was happening but Guinevere as well as she peeped through.

'You're in love Arthur!', Merlin gasped before collapsing in annoyance on his bed. Arthur sat down on his own bed slowly taking it all in as he stared into the darkness. He rubbed his forehead concerned. He had never even noticed until Merlin pointed it out to him and now that he had it seemed so obvious. The watching, brown eye through the keyhole twitched and took a step back giving her time to breathe. She had told herself that Lancelot would never happen again. Yet this wasn't Lancelot. This was Arthur. She composed herself and continued looking through the crack yet her breath still shook. She told herself it was nothing more than infatuation but she knew she was wrong.

'It's love, Arthur, that's what the riddle is describing, love. Love is Guinevere, that is what the witch seeks; Guinevere', Merlin replied, all the more calmly this time after seeing Arthur's expression.

Arthur looked up despite seeing nothing through the darkness and rested his cheeks upon his palms wearily. He was glad for the blindness the night had caused for without it Merlin would surely see his tears.

'But I can't...', Arthur forced himself to say.

'You have to Arthur', Merlin pushed on knowing that this was not the last of many tough decisions Arthur would have to make.

'You have to choose between Camelot and Gwen'

Instantly Guinevere backed away from the doorway causing a scuffle of footsteps to be heard from the awoken men. Quickly she hid in the shadows of a nearby alcove and leant against the cold, stone wall as they searched for the interference. After a few minutes they returned to their room concluding that it was probably a small animal of some sort. Breathing heavily, Gwen slid down to the floor, clutching her knees in the shadowed alcove. She knew what she had to do.

Xxx

The following morning, after a fitful night's worth of rest, the group set off for Camelot. On horseback it was only a few miles away. Despite that day being the summer solstice and therefore the last day before the curse had any chance of being broken, they rode steadily. Thankfully it gave Arthur time to think about his decision yet it didn't help with the tension hanging firmly in the air. They had been riding for miles now and were nearing close to Camelot despite the lack of cooperation. Just through the forest linking Cenred's kingdom to their's would be all separating them from Camelot. As they steadily waded through what seemed never ending greenery of the woods Gwaine after being finally up and awake noticed the discomfort of Gwen, Arthur and Merlin and each other.

'Did I miss something last night?', Gwaine asked, narrowing his eyes at everybody else's silence. Nobody answered. Instead they kept their eyes on the path ahead not daring to catch a glance of each other's eyes.

Gwaine glanced between the other three riders and his eyes widened. His grin returned; this was not good news for who knew what thoughts were going on in that head of his.

'Oh I know what happened', Gwaine announced with a knowing grin spread across his face. Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other nervously whilst a look of despair shone suddenly over Gwen's face.

'What?', Merlin asked cautiously as they rode on, all eyes on Gwaine.

Gwaine on the other hand just smirked 'Well isn't it obvious Merlin? You're so oblivious to these things' tutted Gwaine. Merlin just rolled his eyes and wished he could say the same to him.

'Well...', Gwaine started 'Arthur's a man and Gwen's a woman and it was night at the time and there are things that happen between a man and woman at night...'

They could all see where this was going and it was... awkward to say the least. Even though the remaining three of them knew that this was not the truth Arthur began fitfully coughing in order for Gwaine to stop yet it still didn't wipe Merlin's amused smile from his face.

'Uh, I think I'm coming on with a cold', Arthur muttered so that Gwaine's mind was turned elsewhere. However this did not work.

'I'll continue, now what was I talking about...', Gwaine muttered annoyed that he had been interrupted but he would be interrupted yet again.

Merlin at the head of the group alongside Arthur suddenly stopped his horse and stared across in front through the now clear path, the greenery gone. White, stone turrets sat beside the cut in battle walls yet burning fires and smoke bled from them.

'Camelot', whispered Merlin. Home was here.

Xxx

Upon reaching the gates of the kingdom, they abandoned their horses at the gates and continued on foot to the hall. On their way through the winding paths of the lower city plagued people lay ill on the dusty floor. It seemed that the curse had taken it's turn for the worse. Although, Gwen believed that since they were peasants like her and couldn't afford the treatment to make them better that the nobles had a chance of being healthy. Yet when they reached the courtyard it was sure that her misconceived conceptions were false. There lay line upon line of white sheets, candles surrounded them lit up in remembrance as they brought the darkness of the situation into the light. There they stopped for just a moment, wordlessly staring on. Arthur however closed his eyes and sighed, he wouldn't let his tears show. His own people had died from his father's foolish mistakes. Sometimes he was repulsed by his own heritage. Yet a slight nod of the head from him told them they should carry on to the great hall. Reluctantly they continued yet not without pain for in every corner, in every alcove there was hurt and discomfort. As they walked on, the pain was just even more a pressurised reminder of Arthur's choice and Gwen's decision that they would ultimately make. Putting the lives of hundreds of innocent people in their hands was just as dangerous as playing with fire.

The large, embellished, oak doors leading to the hall now stood in front of them like kings. For the first time that day Arthur had the confidence to glance at Gwen and found that in turn she was watching him. Slowly he walked towards her and took her hand knowing that he had made his decision. It was hard not letting go. A smile lit upon Gwaine's face oblivious to why this was happening outside the hall as Merlin lowered his head for he knew why. This was the last time.

Closing his eyes through the blaring sunlight, Arthur tilted his head towards hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart but it was enough for them to remember for a life time.

'For hope', Arthur sighed finally missing the warmth of letting go of her hand.

She didn't say anything in return but forced herself to smile through the tears. It was hard.

Breaking the silence, Merlin said 'We should...' gesturing his arms towards the door before Arthur nodded grimly. It was time.

With both hands Arthur pushed open the two heavy, wooden, oak doors aside to reveal the great hall; the witch lounging regally in the king's throne. It made him cringe thinking about how Uther's attempts of making Camelot a better kingdom had turned for the worse but still he strode forward despite the scornful glare on Nimueh's face.

'Unfortunate', the witch sighed twiddling her fingers on the arm rests of the throne 'I thought he would have been dead by now'

'Have you got what I desire?', she boomed standing up from the throne as her eyes darted around the room for what she seeked.

'Ah..', Arthur began trying to buy some time as he averted his eyes nowhere near Gwen was standing at a corner of the room so that the witch would not find her '...about that, it's just, I...'

The witch narrowed her eyes at his incomprehensible words and turned on her heel so that she wasn't facing what she viewed as a 'dimwit'

'Just give it to...', Nimueh screeched, her temper getting the better of her before halting at an abrupt ending due to something catching her eye. Smirking, she slowly turned towards it. It was Guinevere.

'It seems you have got what I desire right here', the witch cackled coyly to herself as she grabbed Guinevere by the arm roughly yet Gwen didn't fight back for this was her decision. She had lived for a few hundred years now, the magic of the island keeping her youth but now she was aging like everyone else and death would be ever closer than before. With no lifelong friends or family left what would she be remembered for when she was gone? This would be it.

'No!', Arthur bellowed and lunged at the witch desperately in an attempt to retrieve Gwen but Nimueh just raised her free hand in his direction shooting a bright blue flame at him. He rolled over and narrowly missed it, a moment less and he would have been a pile of ashes.

'I do not take foolishness kindly, young Pendragon', Nimueh spat, her remaining hand digging her nails into Gwen's wrist 'Ich bebeo...', she began, summoning clouds from the darkest corners of the earth to fall around herself and Gwen. A transportation spell.

'Oh no you don't!', Merlin warned, pouncing from the back of the room with Gwaine to where Nimueh stood, bringing her out of her concentration and causing the dark clouds to disappear in the humid air.

The witch stood neither touched or threatened by Merlin's words but instead chuckled coyly to herself and dared 'And what are you going to do about it?'

'You have no idea', Merlin muttered under his breath. However hard it was to keep secrets, it gave him satisfaction to think that he knew something that nobody else would know. Whilst Merlin had been distracting the witch, Gwaine had slowly edged around to the back of her to where Gwen was being held firmly by her wrist and winked at Merlin. His eyes flashed gold in the witch's direction, undetected by anybody but Gwaine causing her to lose her balance and fall giving Gwen a chance to move from her grip. Gwaine moved Guinevere well away from the witch as Arthur instinctively hauled out his sword and held it to Nimueh's throat.

'You think a mere sword can harm me?', she strongly gritted through her teeth after the embarrassment she had just befallen...literally. Despite what she had just revealed Arthur kept the hilt of the sword where it was and looked at her throat. Around it held a simple chained necklace holding a large diamond on it's end. However when looked at closely the diamond held what seemed like dissolved bodies, souls almost screaming out for help. All the innocent souls she had killed in order to keep herself immortal.

'No', Arthur sighed in answer to her question, throwing his sword to the ground 'But this will'

Before she could stop him, he grabbed her necklace from around her neck and let it fall to the floor. Desperately, her thin fingers attempted to grab the diamond like locket yet it was no use. Coloured light streamed through the glass as it shattered on the cold, stone floor and like a breath of fresh air it seemed to sigh in relief as the spirits from it zoomed past to relive their past lives. In Camelot it was as if the sun had just come out on a rainy day. The dark curtained sky opened up to the bright sun as the dead returned, sickness fled and crops flourished. Camelot was free from the dark curse that had befallen. Once the last drop of sunlight had cascaded from the diamond locket Nimueh was ageing quickly. She stared at her hands and within a few seconds they had turned wrinkly, she touched once dark hair now falling out in her hands and silver. She screamed out her pain but it was no use. It was only a matter of seconds before her body had turned into a pile of dust. A pile of dust blown away by the easterly wind. Her screams were no more.

Arthur ran over to Gwen on the other side of the great hall and offered her his hand. Instead she continued crouching and staring down towards the floor.

'Why didn't you want to give me to her? You could have saved your kingdom with a lot less hassle', Guinevere muttered yet stared him straight in the eye.

Arthur bent down and sat next to her. Placing his hand on her's, he nervously sighed 'Because...because...because I love you' He hung his head down low, ashamed for some reason that he had finally said it.

He only lifted it when she had pushed her lips against his.

Gwaine and Merlin stood side by side watching the scene well more like Merlin trying to cover his eyes and Gwaine gawping at them. Gwaine sighed heavily reminiscing about something or another.

'What is it?', asked Merlin, nudging him out of his depressed expression.

'I tried so badly to find a girl all my life and it hasn't worked...', Gwaine huffed, his head leant on Merlin's shoulder.

'I'm sure you'll find a nice girl oneda...', Merlin began but was interrupted by Gwaine's next comment.

'I think I'm playing for the other team...', Gwaine sighed in all honesty causing Merlin to choke on his own saliva '...Fancy a steak dinner sometime? Or a trip down the pub? Or if me and you don't work out get that nice knight I saw when we came in, the one with the hair, hmm what's his name? Leon! Get Leon to go out with me'

'Oh Lord help me now'

And they all lived happily ever after...

Xxx

_Sorry for how long it is, a bit of a drag! And if you want to know what happened to Gwaine's love life it involves a lot of running from Merlin before he finally gives into Gwaine yay coz they are actually quite cute together. Thanks for reading, no flames please and please review (coz it makes me do my happy dance and relieve the pain of Merlin not being here right now)_


End file.
